Frozen Hearts
by Clueles.And.Dead
Summary: Attention of four unknown clans in the need of help is brought to the original clans: Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. As Hawkfrost journeys with these cats, he faces difficult feelings, between hate, love, and regret. Can he truly set aside his dark feelings for the brighter or ones? Or will the negative emotions consume? Read the story to find out what happens!


**DISCLAIMER!**  
** I do NOT own Warriors! Erin Hunter owns it! I do own a couple of things in this story though, I own the four clans I created and all of the cats in them, EXCEPT the cat Tigerfern, that belongs to my best friend SilverSoulGoldenHeart! Now start reading the story! :D**

* * *

**_Frozen Hearts_**

**_"Chapter One"  
(Hawkfrost's Point of View)_**

I woke up stretching my front legs out. I looked around the den to see that no one was inside but me. I walked outside to see almost every cat in a big group. I smelled Thunderclan scent. I gasped and rushed out to the gathering cats. I dug my way through the cats to see it was Brambleclaw. I saw Crookedstar walk to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw dipped his head and looked up at the leader with a panicked look.

"Excuse me, sir, I am sorry to bother you in a time like this, but a couple of cats from far away clans have brought to our attention that one of the clans that they come from is under attack." He meowed. Crookedstar narrowed his eyes.

"There are other clans?" He asked. Brambleclaw nodded. "Now, why would these cats come here? How do they know of us?" Crookedstar cocked his head.

"They said they have heard tales of our 'power' and the main cat, she said that her clan is in deep need." Brambleclaw nodded in respect. _The main cat is a she? I wonder if she's strong... _I smirked to my thoughts.

"I could spare cats, but only two. We aren't having many problems... Hawkfrost, are you up to going?" Crookedstar turned to me. I nodded my head.

"Oh! Can I go! I could help with the healing!" I heard my sister's mew. Mothwing ran up to Crookedstar. "Can I go?" She asked with her ears perked up. Crookedstar nodded.

"It would be nice to assist with medication ... but are you sure? We have never met these cats ..." Crookedstar's voice trailed off.

"Yes, it would be an honor to see other clans!" Mothwing exclaimed. Crookedstar nodded.

"Very well, you can leave now. The day is still young." He twitched his tail. I walked beside my sister and followed Brambleclaw. _It's odd of there to be other clans ... _I thought. Brambleclaw quickly lead us back to Thunderclan camp. I got there smelling scents from Thunderclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan ... but other strange scents too. Mothwing and I looked to see these cats ... Heathertail and Breezepelt from Windclan, Tawnypelt and Blackfoot from Shadowclan, obviously Mothwing and I from Riverclan, and I guess Lionblaze and Jayfeather are coming with for Thunderclan. I looked more to the center and saw a couple of other cats I have never seen before. There was this one Russian blue cat with red ears with black stripes on them, her legs yellow, and her stomach white. Her eyes burned the most beautiful amber color I have ever seen. She was standing next to an orange she-cat with black stripes, silver legs, stomach, and ears. The orange cat also had a black dot on the center of her forehead and yellow eyes. There were a couple other cats that were standing near them too. The Russian blue cat stepped forward to all of us.

"I thank you all for coming to help! I know you are probably confused, and thinking, 'Oh wow, other clans? Are you serious?' I am sorry for this abrupt notice... I am Bluefang from Moonclan. My clan borders with Sunclan, Twilightclan, and Cloudclan. Tigerfern here," Bluefang pointed at the orange and silver she-cat with her tail, "came from Sunclan. This is Owlscreech and Herringpelt from Twilightclan," She pointed to a light brown tabby tom with green eyes as she said Owlscreech and then to a silver she-cat with yellow eyes as she said Herringpelt. "This is Icestrike and Frogpaw from Cloudclan." She said to an icy white she-cat and a small dark brown tom. Then she walked over to a dark ginger tom with red eyes, oh boy, he is freaking fluffy.

"This is my friend from Moonclan, Firespike. Now, um ... Jayfeather is it?" Bluefang looked at Jayfeather, a blind blue eyed grey tabby. Jayfeather nodded his head. "Can you prepare traveling herbs for all of us?" She asked.

"I've already started." Jayfeather meowed. Bluefang purred. I saw Lionblaze looking at Bluefang in a dazed state ... wait ... does he ...? I saw Firestar jump up to Highledge. He cleared his throat and looked down to everyone.

"May all cats, every age meet below Highledge for a meeting!" He yowled. I started heading below Highledge. I saw cats pouring out from dens and heading under Highledge. I sat down and looked up at Firestar; Bluefang was standing next to him. "I know the cats that come from afar was ... an odd occurrence. But we never turn down cats in need." Firestar meowed. _That's why Thunderclan is weak! _I hissed to myself.

"But _**why **_did these cats come seeking our help?" A cat in the distance asked. "It seems like they can't handle their own problems." The cat snarled. Bluefang's fur stood on end and she stepped forward.

"I will forgive you for your insolence, but know that it is not weakness. Rogues have ambushed our land and their goal is to destroy everything that we own, our kits and elders are in grave danger. We can fight, but these rogues ... they- they ..." Her voice grew softer and you could hear her voice shake. Firestar cleared his throat.

"While this day is still just starting, I will allow you to leave immediately. Your clans are in danger, and I respect your bravery for finding us and seeking help." Firestar nodded his head. "This meeting has come to an end." He announced. He jumped down Highledge with Bluefang behind him. She ran to Jayfeather, and I could make out her voice.

"Are the herbs ready? Can we leave now?" Her voice seemed rushed. Jayfeather nodded his head.

"The cats that are traveling to Moonclan can gather over here." Jayfeather exclaimed. All of the cats traveling made their way to Jayfeather. I sat down in front of the herbs that were set in front of Jayfeather. I gulped. _Great ... traveling herbs ... _I looked down at the one in front of me. "Eat them." Jayfeather ordered. I looked down at the liquidized herbs in the leaf and shivered. I lapped up the liquid quickly, trying not to concentrate on the sour flavor. After everyone finished consuming the liquid, Bluefang took the lead and led us out of Thunderclan camp.

"Alright everyone, our clans are about a four to five days journey, so take heed, there will be many dangerous routes, so we must stick together and try not to get separated, understand me?" She exclaimed. Everyone agreed. I looked over at Lionblaze. He was making his way up to Bluefang. I flattened my ears and held back a hiss. I jumped a bit when I felt something soft brush my shoulder; it was Mothwing.

"Brother, I hope you aren't too angry to these cats ... I mean, you seem tense." She meowed sympathetically. "Well, I'm going to go and talk to them, get to know them." She meowed. She walked past me and stopped beside Firespike ... the cat from Moonclan right? I looked down at my paws as I walked and let out a slow sigh. _This is going to be a long trip ... but maybe Mothwing has a point, maybe I should try to talk to the other cats and get to know them ... you never know, maybe they're _**okay**_ ... _I walked over to Tigerfern, by the way she acted near Bluefang, I'd guess they're best friends. As I walked over to Tigerfern, she looked at me.

"Hello." She smiled. "We're all thankful that you and that other cat from your clan could help as well as the other clans." She purred. I nodded.

"So, you and Bluefang ... are best friends, right?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound like I couldn't believe it.

"Yep, bestest-estest! We're the best of friends!" Tigerfern jumped up enthusiastically.

"Are the other clans okay with it? What about rivalry?" I questioned. Tigerfern looked at me a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, but I mean, we aren't like ... walking into each other's clan like we live there. We don't break the warrior code or anything, we keep it simple." She meowed.

"Oh, sorry I asked ..." I mumbled looking away. _Should I ask about ... no ... _I thought. Maybe I can just talk to Tigerfern for a bit, I guess I should at least _**try **_to shake off my uneasiness.

"So-" Tigerfern's voice trailed. "Have you ever traveled this far before, or longer?" She inquired curiously. I looked back at her and frowned.

"No, not really. Not that I can recall anyways." I shrugged. Tigerfern purred. I looked at her puzzled. She noticed my expression and laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You're going to have lots of fun on this trip, sure your pads will be sore and you'll see a lot of predators, but it's fun when you get to share precious moments with those you are comfortable with! Like just last night, Bluefang and I saw the stars in a way we've never seen before… When you get the chance, ask Bluefang about the stars." She offered. I nodded my head.

"Alright." I looked over, seeing if I could find Bluefang. I spotted her in front, and scowled. Lionblaze was acting so familiar with her… acting so lovey dovey…

"Ooooohhh!" A voice disturbed my thoughts. I looked over to see Tigerfern staring at me mischievously.

"W-what?" I stuttered. She giggled.

"You jealous?" Tigerfern laughed. My whole body shivered.

"J-jealous of what?" I laughed nervously, trying to sound convincing. Tigerfern smiled.

"Well, you've got a couple of days, better get moving." She teased. I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment. I turned back to look at her, and saw her hop away to talk to Jayfeather. I sighed and looked at my paws.

"Why are you so depressed?" A soft female voice startled me. I flinched and looked over to see it was Bluefang. I could feel my body get warm and my heart beat faster.

"I- I was just… thinking." I stammered. Bluefang walked closer to me, where we were standing side to side. I looked around, and saw Lionblaze was looking over at us curiously.

"So, when you think, you look like you're sad, interesting." Bluefang giggled a bit. I smiled and stayed silent for a bit.

"Oh, yeah. I was talking to Tigerfern a little bit ago, and she mentioned some stars you two saw last night, she said I should ask you about them." I looked at Bluefang. Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"The stars were so amazing! Okay, I'll tell you, I think it'd be better for you to see yourself, though; maybe they'll be like that tonight! Okay, so all of the stars seemed to cluster together and trail after each other, and they were different colors, like white, light blue, red, and yellow, and maybe I saw a green star, too! It was absolutely gorgeous." She purred. I smiled.

"That does sound great; maybe I can see those stars tonight!" I meowed.

"Silly, maybe _**we**_ can see those stars tonight." Bluefang batted me playfully. I smiled and felt warm all over. _If only my father could see me now… well, he probably can… either way, he wouldn't be happy… _I thought suppressing a sigh. I felt something touch my back and flinched a little. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Bluefang's tail. I embarrassedly looked back in front of me and lower my head towards my paws. I felt something nudge me on the other side and looked back up to see who it was. It was a silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

"Hello! I was introduced by Bluey here earlier, I'm Herringpelt." She smiled. I looked at her. _Oh yeah, the cat from Twilightclan who came with that Owlscreech cat. _I thought.

"Well, hi. I'm Hawkfrost…" I mumbled. Herringpelt giggled and rubbed her muzzle against mine. I flinched and twitched my ears.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Uh, yeah." I looked back over at Bluefang, and saw Firespike approach her.

"May I have a word, Bluefang?" He mumbled. Bluefang looked over at me.

"I'll be back." She said. She walked away with Firespike to the very front of all of the cats. I could see they were whispering, but couldn't hear them.

"So, you're from Riverclan, right?" I heard Herringpelt ask. I looked back over at her.

"Yeah, and you're from Twilightclan… that's a really interesting clan name. Isn't twilight when it starts to become night?" I inquired.

"That's right." She answered with a smile. "You know, you shouldn't waste your time with that Moonclan cat." She added in a more soft voice.

"…You mean Bluefang?" I sounded shocked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't waste your time with her. She's from a different clan first of all…" Herringpelt's voice trailed off.

"Well, right now we're all technically in the same clan if we're traveling together…" I blurted. Herringpelt snorted.

"After we're done, you'll never, EVER see her again. Besides, that Lionblaze cat seems to make Bluefang act all giddy. I mean, if _I _were Bluefang, I _would _choose you." She smiled. _Lionblaze… of course… _I thought, gritting my teeth. Suddenly, I bumped into another cat in front of me. I looked up to see Tawnypelt looking back at me.

"Sorry…" I apologized. She purred and looked back up. _Why did we stop? _I shook my head.

"We should rest and catch some prey to eat right now. Then we can continue traveling."  
I heard Bluefang's voice. I looked around Tawnypelt and saw Bluefang flick her ears. "We should split up into hunting parties." She meowed. "Okay, in my party I'll take Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Icestrike, and Mothwing. Tigerfern, who will your party be?" She asked, looking over to Tigerfern.

"I'll take Jayfeather, Frogpaw, Tawnypelt, and Blackfoot." She meowed. Firespike stepped up and cleared his throat.

"My party will have Heathertail, Hawkfrost, Owlscreech, and Herringpelt." He meowed. All of the cats moved to their parties. Bluefang took her party into the part of the woods beside them. Tigerfern walked into the part diagonal from where Bluefang's party went. I looked over at Firespike, and he cleared his throat.

"What?" Owlscreech asked.

"We'll head into the clearing just ahead. I'm sure we'll find rabbits, sparrows, and there's a stream, so fish. Riverclan eats fish right, and Windclan eats rabbits?" He asked. Heathertail and I nodded our heads. Firespike lead us out into the clearing. I saw the stream and stalked over to it. I saw shiny fish swimming around. I lowered my body silently closer to the water.

I took a breath slowly, and swiped my right paw into the water, claws unsheathed. I dug into something and pulled it out of the water quickly. I nipped at the fish's throat and unattached it from my claws. I watched as the blood slowly spread. The fish was actually a nice size. It was about as big as half of my front leg and paw. I picked it up in my mouth and started to walk back where the others were. I suddenly heard a noise and stopped moving.

I looked over my shoulder, it sounded like the noise came from behind me. I scanned the trees and bushes. There was no more noise. _It was probably the wind… _I thought, exhaling air from my nose. I began walking forward again, and heard a faint growl. I felt my whole body shiver. I ignored it and headed over to the others. As I got back to the trail we were following, I saw Firespike look over at me with a squirrel dangling from his jaws. He dropped it and looked back up at me.

"There you are! It took you long enough." He purred. I saw that Heathertail was eating a rabbit next to Firespike.

"Sorry…" I shrugged. I felt someone nudge up against me. I turned to see it was Mothwing.

"Wow! Nice catch, see mine? It's so pretty!" She meowed, pawing at the fish she dropped down. Its scales were a mix of silver and a reddish color.

"Cool." I meowed. I started to eat my fish. I heard a lot of the cats talking… bonding. I flattened my ears and tried to ignore the pressure on my side. I don't know why… but…

"Eeeee!" A screeching noise made every cat jump. We looked around to find the cat who screeched. I turned to see Frogpaw running from the forest, covered in… blood.


End file.
